Episode 54 - Secret of Smiles
(officially Secret of Smiles) is the 54th episode of the Aikatsu! TV Anime series and the 4th episode of it's , this episode was aired on October 24, 2013.All information on this page is taken from Aikatsu! Wiki.''' Yuka Yamada wrote the scenario and Atsuo Tobe wrote the storyboard. Keiko Oyamada directed the episode and the animation directed by Hiroaki Noguchi, Harunae Komatsu, and Mayuko Nishi. Story With the motto "For idols, smiles are their life", Ichigo and the others learn to make cute photos. Then Dream Academy's Seira Otoshiro joined the photo session. Summary At in class, Johnny is going over the importance of taking promotional photographs for idols. He has decided that he will take brand new pictures of everyone and shows off the brand new camera he bought by taking pictures of them in class. Ran is in the middle of posing for her pictures as Ichigo watches from the hallway. Otome and Aoi mention that while she was away in America, Ran was busy becoming Spicy Ageha's muse. Aoi points out that while everyone has gotten used to having their pictures taken, promotional photographs are a big deal and they need to give them all they can. With the time they have left, Aoi decides they should take the time to consider the for taking promotional photgraphs and she points out three important things: To get posing practice you should practice in front of a mirror and take your own photos and remember to never look tense, but at ease instead. Number two is to always remember to smile and it helps to recite A-I-U-e-o to soften up the cheeks. Then finally, never let your eyes zone out, think about the things you like the best such as foods, animals, songs you love, those you admire, and so on! As the lesson finishes, Ran comes out to inform Ichigo it's now her turn. She runs inside and gets onto the photoshoot spot. Orihime gets a call and leaves to discuss it, while at Dream Academy, Tiara has also recieved the same call. She thinks it sounds like fun, but hears that it will be with Starlight Academy as well. That night, Aoi is writing an entry on Kirakiratter when she sees Seira's new commercial for the Swing Rock brand. They comment on her expression and Ichigo begins to wonder if Seira also practices like they do. Aoi is sure of it, and believes that Ki also helps her out too. But they can't lose to her and suddenly Aoi feels very energetic, which makes them laugh. The next day, Johnny has the girls say his name and takes a picture of them. They don't know why, but he announces that it is for a photo session. Someone wants the trio to help promote their brand new camera by having fans take their pictures with it. There will also be a contest held for the best photo. Aoi asks if they will be the only one doing it, but Orihime mentions that Seira will also be in this too, which means that no matter what the two schools will be competing. She tells the girls however that it's up to them if they want to do it or not and Ichigo is very quick to agree. She thinks that if the five of them Aikatsu together they will come much more brilliant idols, and Orihime takes this time to hand them their brand new uniform coords. As they walk through the hallway, Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran express joy that they will get to be on stage together again after so long. While Orihime and Johnny discuss how many people Ichigo has met in her entire time there. As well as how much she has learned and it makes them excited to see what kind of idol she will become some day. Meanwhile Ki is busy doing her usual work in her room. Seira brings by her favorite drink and asks her to give her some information reguarding it. Ki explains that people chosen by a fair, balanced, and unrigged lottery will use the camera to take pictures of the idols. Once everyone gets their hands on it they will learn how fun and easy it is, and there will be an idol-shooting photo contest too! While she knows Seira is a new idol she knows she will be able to do really good. But she doesn't think just helping her poses and bringing out her best features will be enough and goes on to say something else... Meanwhile, Aoi is taking a picture of Ichigo and Ran. She points out that they need to aim for candidness in this session. She explains that it means they need to be caught in their most natural forms, and shows them the groggy Ichigo picture she took, as well as one of Ran making a cute blushing face. They demand she rids of them, but she claims she can't since they mean so much to her. Candidness occurs when something happens unintentionally or outside of one's expectations and she thinks fans will like pictures like that. But Ran points out that they can't be done intentionally since it ruins the idea, but Ichigo seems to have a plan and she drags them along to another location. They run to a photo booth and comment on the weird special effects from the machine after viewing the picture. But as they comment on it, they hear someone nearby complaining and recognize the voice belonging to Ki. After asking why they are there, the five girls leave together. Seira asks if a disguise is really necessary, but they inform her that they are and she asks why the five of them are all walking together. After they see that Aoi and Ki had the same ideas involving candid photography, Ichigo suggests that the five of them all work together to think up plans. Ki doesn't know if this is a good idea or not since the two schools are rivals, but Seira seems fine with it and tells her that they could use all of the information they can get. And so, the five go to shop at the mall for a while to try to find random picture ideas to take and soon wind up at the park. They decide to take a break and find Ichigo hiding in the nearby tube. She suggests they go to the Otoshiro's cafe, Cafe Vivo, which surprises Noel greatly. Ki comments that it's her first time there and she compliments it as Noel runs over to ask Seira about visiting the Hoshimiya house hold. After Seira's father brings them some parfaits and two Brain Thunder drinks, Noel leaves to help her mother and Aoi asks what exactly a Brain Thunder is. Ki explains that its her favorite drink that gives the person a lot of energy. As Ichigo comments on how yummy the parfait is they use this moment to capture a candid photo. Ki also takes this moment to reveal one she took of Seira and they compliment it. Seira suddenly asks to see the pictures they all took earlier and it seems the five of them all understand what it means to take candid photos now. They believe that the fans will deffinitely enjoy this side to them and Ichigo suddenly suggests that they have parfaits during the photo session, though Ran claims this is probably just an excuse to eat more so she threatens her by telling her she can eat seaweed instead. As they laugh and make jokes, Seira comments on how the three of them work so well together in perfect harmony. As Ichigo expresses her excitement in Aikatsu and working with them, Noel observes from nearby. Eventually the photo session comes up and the girls express their joy again. Feeling excited and full of energy, they grab their new school uniform coords and quickly run to the stage, where the perform to "Original Star☆彡". After their performance comes to an end, the trio walk down the hallway and discuss how happy everyone in the audience seemed. They find Seira and Ki, who compliment them on their great job and they wish Ki and Seira luck on her turn. As the trio leave she watches them and comments on how it would be nice to work with someone else on stage sometime, but her thoughts are interupted by Ki. She runs off to the stage as Ki wishes her luck... Character Appearances *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Otome Arisugawa *Seira Otoshiro *Kī Saegusa *Orihime Mitsuishi *Johnny Bepp *Tiara Yumesaki *Noel Otoshiro *Sōta Otoshiro *Takako Otoshiro Gallery Trivia *The Pink Torte Coord, Blue Torte Coord and Purple Torte Coord debut in this episode *The song Original Star☆彡 appears for the first time as an insert song. References Category:Anime Category:Season Two Category:Episodes